the_stuffed_animal_showfandomcom-20200216-history
Milo Watson
Milo Watson *'Real Name': Milo Carter Watson *'Birthday': June 8 *'Birthplace': Albuquerque, New Mexico *'Age': 25 *'Family': Jeremy Watson (father), Aryanna Watson (mother), Marty Watson (older brother), Matthew Watson (older brother), Martinez Douglas (younger'' brother''), Mitchell Watson (younger brother), Martin Watson (younger brother), Madrid Watson (younger brother), Milano Watson (younger brother), Milton Watson (younger brother), Melman Watson (younger brother), Minko Watson (younger brother), Mano Watson (younger brother) *'Favorite Food': Cookies *'Least Favorite Food': Tofu Milo Watson is a stuffed brown bear. Bio Coming soon Physical Milo is covered in tan fur, a lighter shade of brown. He wears a brownish bowtie and a yellow hairband over it. Persona Milo is an all-around nice bear who is a friend to every stuffed animal he meets whether they are on the show or just random ones walking through the streets of Stuffedgomery. Because of his niceness, he has made many friends in the Stuffed Animal Show; Milo can also be naive and gullible in which Bedtime Bear likes to take advantage of sending Milo off on wild goose chases or just playing tricks on him. But even Bedtime Bear likes Milo deep down and that's just the way it goes for him. Appearances The Stuffed Animal Show *Season 16: *Season 17: Meet the Recruitments, Pumpkin's Patch, Kyle Flies Too Far, Insane Easter Island, The Importance of Being Riggy, Pika Power, Leave It to B.B.!, Another Dimension Aliens, Having Fun, The Spider That Spun a Million Webs, Webster Saves the Show, Final Countdown, Sparky and Circuit, Kevin and the Crab, Too Many Members, Timothy Beside the Seaside, Reunion Part 1, Reunion Part 2, Four Sea Creatures Added to the Mix, Wyler's Light Association, Owen Moore, Mango to the Rescue, Terry and the Terriers, An Ostrich Comes to Town, Long Lost Parents and A Mysterious Arrival *Season 18: Autumn Arrives, Back to School, Musketeer's Planet, Whodunit, B.B. the Actor, The Story of the Ghost Princess, The Haunted House, Costume Carnival, Milo and the Monster, Ghostly Guardian, Spiderwebs and Scarecrows, CL and El's Party Plans, Universe of Terror, William the Werewolf, All Hallows Eve, Day of the Dead, Spring Harvest, Watson Family, Veterans Day, A Crazy Day for William, Guidance Councilor Tito, The Stuffed Animal Show Thanksgiving Holiday Classic, Black Friday and Bottle Episode *Season 19: It's Beginning to Look a Lot Like Winter, Snowman, An Icy Welcome, Get the Essentials, The Biggest Snowstorm in Stuffedgomery, Off to the North Pole, Frosty Adventure, Welcome to Santa's Workshop, Return to Stuffedgomery, How the Canary Stole Christmas, Petey the Grinch (does not speak), Bah Humbug, Birdie (mentioned), The Stuffed Animal Show v Petey and Co., Holly Jolly Christmas, Ringing in the New Year, Wallaby's Reform School for Psychopaths, Murphy's Law, Hey Cousin, Stuffedgomery Championship, Martin Luther King Day, Finders Keepers, A Day at the Zoo, Elefante and Spotworth, Counting Bears and Minko *Season 20: Lily's Younger Brother, Watch Out, William, Taking the Show on the Road, Sights of San Francisco, Living Las Vegas, Amazing Albuquerque, Performing in Phoenix, Seeing San Antonio, Night of New Orleans, Midnight at Miami, Streets of Cincinnati, City of New York, Loving London, Pictures of Paris, When in Rome, Snowy Moscow, Diving in Dubai, Skyline of Shanghai, The Great Wall in Beijing, Tour of Tokyo, Opera in Sydney, Home is Where the Heart Is, Gobbles in the Garden, Saint Patrick's Day, Woodpecker Willis and The Mystery of Stuffedgomery *Season 21: Robots, Flying Cars and Time Machines, Oh My!, April Fools Day, Shipwrecked, Pizza Party, Easter Egg Hunt, Jangle's Here, Celeste, All Aboard, Tito and Milo's Big Day Out, William and William, Silly Bee's Invention, Uncle Glassy, Oliver and Olivia (does not speak), The Video, Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack, Damian the Donkey, Nephew Niji, World's Finest Chocolate, Matchmaker, The Aquarium, Damian's Daring Rescue, My Cousin Marietta and Introducing Inch *Season 22: Milo's Birthday, Movie Night, Power Outage, Raring Racetrack, Stuffing City, Eon's Exciting Time, Flag Day, The Museum, Slumber Party, A Cookie Lover's Life, Paul's Ice Cream Palace, Comic Convention, To the Theater, Independence Day and Disappearances (mentioned) Specials: *ToyTown *Bedtime Bear *Legend of the Sea *Revenge of an Old Rival *Summertime Splash He will appear in Stuffedgomery Revolution. It is also highly likely that he will appear in Tito and Bedtime Bear: The Gold Battle. He will also appear in the twenty-third season. Relationships Bedtime Bear Milo and Bedtime Bear are friends though Bedtime Bear refuses to admit to it. Milo likes Bedtime Bear even though he takes advantage of his gullibility sending him off on wild goose chases and playing tricks; Milo and Bedtime Bear are boxing tag team champions thus leading them to a friendship. Bedtime Bear however has a soft spot for Milo deep, deep down that is yet to be found leading to an interesting relationship for the two. Tito Bear Milo and Tito are friends. Though Milo likes all of Bedtime Bear's brothers and his parents and grandparents: that's right, he even likes Roberta. Milo and Tito are some of the only sane men on the Stuffed Animal Show because all of the other stuffed animals being a bit crazy, Tito knows that Bedtime Bear likes Milo somewhere down there but Bedtime Bear tells Tito that he doesn't. Milo and Tito are very good friends leading to a great relationship. Antonio Bear Milo and Antonio are friends. Milo likes the fact that he can have fun with Antonio when Bedtime Bear and Tito are usually spending time with each other: also Milo is the youngest of the main stuffed animals while Antonio is the second youngest being right next to him in that case. The two often spend time together and Milo cares about Antonio as he does with all of his friends. Pikachu Milo is friends with Pikachu and loves hanging out with him. Milo loves eating French fries and ketchup with him, loves seeing his electricity tricks and he even speaks his language to understand what he is saying but Milo can't understand why Pikachu is so cute. In Pika Power, Milo is shocked that he brings a lot of visitors to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters because of his cuteness. Aside from that, Milo and Pikachu are good friends and get along very well. Gangster and Mangster Milo, Gangster and Mangster have good relationships with each other. Milo will hang out with them if anyone else is hanging out with the others, but Milo doesn't understand "how the thug life chose them" in so many words and would like to know what that means: Milo can also tell the two apart whenever they play the "Guess Which Twin is Which?" game even if they tell him he got it wrong. Milo's grandfather Milo has a bad relationship with his grandfather. Though he would like to get along with his grandfather, Milo can't seem to do so. Milo doesn't know how his father and uncle turned out to be because of his grandfather and thinks that they possibly take after his grandmother. Though he would like to get along with him, Milo and his grandfather can't seem to get on the same page. Jeremy Watson Milo and Jeremy are father and son and Milo loves his father and Jeremy loves his son too. As seen in Watson Family and The Stuffed Animal Show Thanksgiving Holiday Classic, Milo seems to share a lot of his personality with his father as they are both nice and naïve: though when a lot of stuffed animals say they act alike, Milo can't understand what he means and Jeremy does as well. Jeffrey Watson Milo and Jeffrey are uncle and nephew and they have a very great relationship, Milo loves his uncle and Jeffrey loves his nephew. As seen in A Cookie Lover's Life, whenever Jeremy and Aryanna would head off on a business trip, they would often leave him with Jeffrey as his grandfather seems to have not visited Milo often and when they did, it was difficult for them to agree with each other on anything. Aryanna Watson Milo and Aryanna are mother and son, they both love each other very much. Aryanna cares for Milo as a mother should, she would often worry for him if something happened to him and would be one of the first to give him a kiss before his bedtime. Milo seems to think highly of his mother and inherited her cooking skills as he is able to cook Italian foods and mainly seems to be great at making spaghetti, lasagna, ravioli and pizza as well as many other foods. Louvre Bear Milo is friends with Louvre as he is friends with everyone in the Bear Family, he seems to relate to Louvre and his eldest son Tito as they are "sane men" in a group of stuffed animals. Also because he's has basically everyone's phone number, Milo has Louvre's as well if he or his friends need any help. Louvre even allowed Milo to stay at the Bear Family Summerhouse in Paris, France if something goes wrong at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. Roberta Bear Unbelievably, Milo has a good relationship with Roberta. Though she may act an awful lot like Bedtime Bear and though she has a lot of butt monkeys to her jokes, Milo is good friends with Roberta: it is presumably because she acts a lot like her middle son and Milo even seems to like him. Nonetheless, Milo gets along well with her and the rest of her family so that's how it works. Oliver's father During their introduction, Milo and Oliver's father didn't have a good relationship as Milo, along with Tito, wanted to know what happened in Oliver's past and wanted him to tell Oliver. Milo went on a detective mystery with Tito until Oliver's father finally revealed what happened: after telling Oliver, Milo doesn't mind Oliver's father as much though Oliver's father keeps his distance from Milo. Oliver's mother Just like Oliver's father, Milo and Oliver's mother did not have a good introduction with each other as Milo wanted to know why she and Oliver's father left Oliver when he was just a kitten. When she and her husband eventually admitted to Oliver that they had work to do in a far-off country and would've loved to visit him but sadly never did, Milo doesn't mind Oliver's mother though both parents keep their distance away from him and the other members of the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters. The Arctic Five Because of being an overly nice bear, Milo is friends with each member of the Arctic Five. He likes them for being a great team and for helping him and his friends in the battle against Morgan. Individually he likes the roles they play in the team: Allister, being the great leader who will protect his crewmates, Dmitry, being the muscle to help them when need be, Brett, to keep guard of them and take down any villain in the way, Sawyer, to be the one with weapons and Sabrina, to be the one who knows where they are going and knowing how to infiltrate associations. Russell Rat Though a rat, Milo seems to be on good terms with Russell. Milo will even give him his favorite cheese, pepperjack, whenever he sees him nearby. Russell doesn't do anything wrong to him or the stuffed animals so therefore Milo has a great relationship with him. Jangle Snowberg Being that he is Jingle's brother, Milo is friends with Jangle and though Jangle has that non-caring personality, he is also very good friends with Milo. Besides the fact that Milo likes a lot of stuffed animals and people, Milo also likes that Jangle will stand up for his twin brother when need be and will go guard dog if anyone tries to hurt him because he thinks that is nice. Tim Geralds Milo and Tim are good friends and they both seem to have a great relationship. Milo understands Tim's way of trying to keep everything at the Amusement Park well-paced and running well and Tim understands Milo's way of trying to keep his friends at the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters out of trouble. Milo also likes the fact that Tim gives him free cotton candy at the Amusement Park whenever he stops by and loves doing the activities as well. Jimmy the Clown Despite the fact Milo likes his stuffed animal friends and a lot of Stuffedgomerians, Milo can't seem to understand Jimmy the Clown. He doesn't know what goes on in his head and why he loves scaring circus comers and likes to rush the Amusement Park workers for a show. Jimmy, on the other hand doesn't understand why Milo doesn't like scaring people and is nice to everyone he meets, it possibly reminds Jimmy of Tim, which the two don't get along in the slightest. Ronnie and Donnie As he does with everyone, Milo has a good relationship with Ronnie and Donnie. He likes to wave "hi" to them whenever he and the stuffed animals drive past them as seen in CL and El's Party Plans and in Ronnie and Donnie's Rib Shack, Ronnie and Donnie seem to know that he has a big appetite as when Tito orders Milo's usual, his usual is fifty baby-back ribs and a medium-sized Lemon Lime Twist soda. Petey Wilson Though Milo seems to get a long with a lot of stuffed animals, Petey is not one of them. In fact, Milo was one of the only stuffed animals who didn't trust Petey when he came to the Stuffed Animal Show Headquarters and when Petey tried to take over the world, Milo wasn't surprised by it as he knew that he was evil all along. Petey's crew Milo doesn't seem to have a good relationship with any member of Petey's crew as they all work for Petey. Though he might not have a friendship with anyone of them, Milo only thinks of them as enemies while he thinks of Petey much differently. Ethan Eel Milo and Ethan aren't friends because of Ethan being a bad guy. Milo also thinks Ethan is cocky and greedy as he wouldn't let them go to see Yellowbeard's treasure and started saying he was special and that he deserved it all for himself. After Ethan's defeat, Milo was glad as he was even getting on his nerves. Yellowbeard When Milo first met Yellowbeard, he didn't trust him as he was thought to be dead for years and he just appeared and found the stuffed animals and welcomed them on his pirate ship. When he admitted the truth to the stuffed animals that he never wanted anyone to find his treasure so he could keep it for himself, Milo wasn't shocked in the slightest as he had knew something was up with him the whole time. Morgan Meerkat Because of being a villain, Milo and Morgan don't have the best relationship in the world. In fact, he went to infiltrate his headquarters just because he wanted something with the stuffed animals and he even tried to fight him because of it, before the stuffed animals arrived. Friends and Enemies Friends *Bedtime Bear *Tito Bear *Anthony Bear *Pikachu *Oliver Cat *Poochy Hampton *Peter Morgan *Jingle Snowberg *Kevin Kangaroo *Hu Nutmeg *Riggy Emerson *Pumpkin Emerson Basically everyone Enemies *Petey Wilson *Petey's crew *Ethan Eel *Morgan Meerkat *Milo's grandfather (sometimes) Only has few enemies Category:Characters Category:Bears Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:American Characters